


[授翻] 梦醒子夜后 （应原作要求，请勿转载此文）

by flyingmax



Series: If I Had a Heart [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amnesia, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, HYDRA Trash Party, Identity Porn, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Memory Loss, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexual Slavery, Unreliable Narrator
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax
Summary: Steve Rogers白天在神盾局做清洁工，到了晚上则化身双面间谍，与一群代号‘复仇者’的同事一起收集九头蛇的罪证。然而当他潜入Alexander Pierce家的书房时，却万万没想到自己会在屋中的囚笼里发现一个不着寸缕的男子。自从一次事故令他丧失了记忆后，James便沦为了九头蛇的性奴。而他却从未做过这样一个奇怪的梦。





	[授翻] 梦醒子夜后 （应原作要求，请勿转载此文）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragongirlG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirlG/gifts).
  * A translation of [After the Night When I Wake Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241921) by [dragongirlG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirlG/pseuds/dragongirlG). 

> Hi，各位看官，本宝又出现了，此番为各位带来了一套虐文，希望大家不要殴我，并不吝Kudo和留言。  
另外，感谢dragongirlG授权让我翻译她的故事，我会尽快将后续的故事放上来虐大家的。也请喜欢啃生肉的同好们去原作那里体会这篇故事的好。另外，应原作要求，请勿转载本文及其原作至其他网站。谢谢！  
再次谢谢大家！

望着眼前精密复杂的门锁，Steve悄无声息地深吸了一口气。他的耳机沙沙作响，继而便传来了Natasha的低语：“屋内的监控探头已经掐断了。你有三十分钟的时间，队长。”

“收到，”Steve小声答道。他整理了一下自己戴着的黑色滑雪帽，以确保自己的一头金发已尽数藏好，然后掏出开锁工具包，开始摆弄起门锁。

“鹰眼，你在屋顶上了吗？”

“收到，”Clint回答，“各处都看得很清楚。”

Steve花了3分33秒才总算搞定那套精密的锁机。_还有26分钟_，他一边提醒着自己一边用戴着手套的手指轻轻捅了一下房门。房门悄无声息地打开了半寸长的一道缝。Steve于是将门又推开了几寸，然后调整姿势，将自己瘦小的身子从门缝闪进了屋里。他飞快地扫视了一眼门厅，让自己的双眼尽快适应周围的黑暗，见屋内并没有埋设任何陷阱，这才对通讯器悄声说了句“安全”。

“收到。赶紧行动吧，队长，注意保持警惕。”

“明白，”Steve小声回道。他快速的穿过门厅，躲进了宽敞的客厅，屋内摆满了维多利亚时期的古董家具，在月光的照耀下显得颇为诡异。Steve不由得打了个寒颤，继而轻手轻脚地快步走上了螺旋式的楼梯，左转来到了一条狭长的走廊上。_连着三次左转，再连着向右转四次，上到一个平台后一直往前走_。他无声地在这座如同迷宫一般的宅院里穿行着，暗自庆幸自己进入青春期之后就彻底摆脱了哮喘困扰。

‘复仇者’今晚潜入了Alexander Pierce的住宅。而Pierce本人此刻正在参加为美国红十字会筹款而举办的假日募捐酒会，Tony Stark，‘复仇者’的常驻慈善家兼主要资助人，则负责吸引他的注意力。有消息称，Pierce与一个叫做‘九头蛇’的新纳粹主义组织交往甚密，这个组织在全国各地散播法西斯主义思想，并通过网络和现实的恐怖主义手段打击那些维护公平正义的人。

从表面上看，Alexander Pierce确实是个乐善好施的大好人。作为世界安全委员会的成员，他不仅会出面调停国际间的冲突，也会向很多慈善组织捐助大笔善款用于赈灾。但自从在对外宣布Nick Fury身亡的新闻发布会上看到Pierce那副猫哭耗子的嘴脸之后，Steve就坚信这家伙私底下是一个法西斯主义分子。虽然Pierce在台上赌咒发誓的要彻底铲除神盾局里的内鬼，可他所用的话术却简直算得上是鬼话连篇的代名词了。

Steve非常幸运的躲过了Pierce的审讯和查验。Pierce估计一看他是个清洁工，然后就将他忽视掉，转而去盯着像Natasha这样价值更高且有着黑历史的资深特工不放。到目前为止她一直都能成功地避开Pierce。她的能力超凡，因此能够被调派到海外执行任务，而她的导师兼搭档Clint，自然也可以一同前往。他二人在执行神盾局委派的正式任务时，也一直在秘密的收集着关于九头蛇的情报。

与此同时，Steve则一直与Tony和来自‘地狱厨房’的律师Matt Murdock密切配合，搜集Pierce的最早以期将他绳之以法。而在神盾局总部，没人会注意像Steve这样一个戴着外耳助听器的24岁清洁工，他于是利用这种便利条件，巧妙且不被人察觉地进入到那些最繁忙、最重要的办公室里，收集到了多条有重要价值的线索。而作为清洁工，下班后再回到办公区域也没人会起疑，他则借工作之便四处查探，将一些重要的纸质和电子文件拷贝下来，供团队成员破译分析。

“寡妇，我到办公室门前了，”Steve悄声道，“是一扇超大的木门，上面还有狮头门环。收到吗？”

“收到，队长，”Natasha回答，“进去吧。”

Steve伸出两根指头推了推门，大门却纹丝不动。他于是试着拧了拧门把手，有些意外的发现门竟没有上锁，他飞快查看了一下门后没有设陷阱，然后便闪身进了屋。将门虚掩上后，他打开手电筒，继而径直走向放在屋内最左边角落里的那张大办公桌。三下五除二地捅开了抽屉上的锁，他便开始翻找里面的各种物品。右侧最下面的抽屉里安装了夹层。

“有了。”Steve轻声道。夹层下放着一个塞得鼓鼓囊囊的风琴包，外皮上印着的那个九头蛇的标志在灯光下虎视眈眈的瞪着他。这一定就是Natasha的线人提过的九头蛇党徒的个人资料总档。Steve取出了文件包，飞快地整理了一下其他物品后重新锁上了抽屉，继而起身向门口走去。

一声微弱的呻吟让他立时顿住了脚步。

Steve屏住呼吸，用手电照向了房间的另一角。一双闪闪发亮的眼睛随之望向了他。

“还有15分钟，”Natasha说道。

Steve没有回答，他蹑手蹑脚地缓缓走了过去，手电光划出了一道白亮的弧线，慢慢照出了一个金属笼子的轮廓。令Steve颇为惊愕的是，笼子里囚禁的并不是什么猫猫狗狗，而是一个赤身裸体的男子。这个男人蜷缩着身子侧躺在笼中，双手被反绑在背后，嘴上还堵着一只大大的塞口球。此刻他正透过蓬乱油腻的长发望着Steve，见Steve靠近，他不由得瑟缩了起来。

“嘿，”Steve说着慢慢蹲下身。难不成这是什么BDSM梗？勉强能拿来当做敲诈的资本，可玩儿这种东西却算不上是什么违法的事。

但是不管怎样，Steve都不能把这人留在这里，让他有机会把目睹的一切告诉给Pierce或者是警方的。再说，万一这人要是为Pierce工作，他说不定还能为他们提供些情报呢。

都怪Natasha把Steve带进沟里了，害他也开始爱往用这种方式思考。

“我这就把你放出来，好吗？”Steve一边轻声安慰，一边低头查看起笼门上的挂锁来。

“队长，出什么情况了？”Natasha警觉的声音从通讯器里传来。

“发现了点儿意料之外的东西。先别叫我走–我会在规定的时间内出去的。”Steve说着从口袋里掏出了开锁工具。他回头看向那名男子，对方却边呜咽边试图躲避开去。然而笼子里根本没有多余的空间供他挪动，他反而在闪躲时被笼壁上的铁丝刮伤了皮肤。

“别怕，我不会伤害你的。”Steve虽然看不清男子的身体，可他却听得出对方声音中的痛楚。“我先把锁打开，好吗？”

Steve没费什么功夫就打开了挂锁，又用自己的折刀割断了捆在男子手腕上的绳索，然后小心翼翼的解开了塞口球。

“求你…”依旧瘫卧在笼中的男子悄声说道，继而颤巍巍的吸了口气。“杀了我吧。求求你。”

闻言，Steve拼命按捺住胸中的翻绞，蹲下身去，“来吧，先从那里面出来再说。”他轻身说道。

男子呼吸一滞，继而痛吟着，颤巍巍地用手和双膝撑起身子，他低头弯腰，小心翼翼地避开笼顶，倒退着爬到了笼外华丽的地毯上。一爬到Steve跟前，他便双手抱头，将脸埋在地板上，高高抬起自己的裸臀送到Steve面前。眼前的这一幕令Steve感到无比震惊。

“队长，只剩十分钟了，你赶紧出来吧。”Natasha不容辩驳的催促道。“收到没有？”

“收到。”Steve嘟囔了一句，继而将视线转回到那名男子身上。男人的臀瓣上遍布着一道道浅浅的血痕，似乎不久前曾被人鞭打过。Steve不由得捏紧了拳头，只觉得一阵怒火中烧，他缓缓吐息，努力让自己平静下来。“嘿，别。快别这样。我不会强–强暴你也不会伤害你的。现在不会，以后也不会。”

“队长，你那边到底怎么回事啊？”Clint问。

Steve没搭理他。他伸手轻轻抚上男子的肩头，然而对方却立刻瑟缩起来，他见状赶忙将手抽了回来。“对不起，”他连忙说道。

那男子浑身抖如筛糠。

Steve捏紧了拳头，努力想着该如何应对。“你能站起来吗？”

男子听罢点了点头。

“好，”Steve说道，“那就好。这样吧…你就先这样。先站起来。我带着你离开这儿。我和我的小队会帮你疗伤，然后送你去一个安全的地方。”Steve本想说送他去医院或是去警察局的，可随即便打消了这个想法。谁知道Pierce的势力到底有多大呀？尤其在他居住的这一带更是无法获知。他可不想将这个男子随随便便送到一个貌似安全的地方，结果却害他再次落入Pierce和他的爪牙手中。

Steve看着男子缓慢地伸开四肢。他先是跪起身来，用双脚支撑起腰臀，然后才痛哼着勉力站了起来。Steve见状也跟着站起身。这个男人的个子虽高出他一头，可他站在那里却如同暴风中的垂柳般摇摇欲坠。Steve于是低声说道：“我扶着你点儿吧？”说完他缓缓伸手扶住了男子赤裸的腰身。“这样可以吗？”

男子点了点头。

“好，那咱们走吧。从这儿出去还要走好长一段路呢。”Steve将手电叼在嘴里，扶着男子走出了那间办公室，随手将门带上。

男子一瘸一拐地跟随着Steve穿过Pierce迷宫般的大宅，每走一步他都会瑟缩一下。而靠的这么近，Steve可以清楚的闻见对方身上的体味。他周身除了散发着多日未曾清洗的体臭、汗味，还夹杂着一丝淡淡的精液气味。Steve连忙屏住呼吸，实在不敢想象这个男人都经历了何等凌虐。

当他们来到螺旋楼梯口时Steve站住了脚步让男子稍事休息，然后用通讯器联系Clint，让他去宅子的正门接应他们。

“收到，队长。能告诉我是怎么回事吗？”

“我需要支援，到时候你就明白了。”

Steve扶着男子走下楼梯，穿过门厅的时候，他整个人如同风中的树叶般瑟瑟发抖。“求求你，对不起，对不起，”男子狂乱的低声叨念着。“对不起，求你不要惩罚我，求你，求求你了…”

Steve的嘴里还衔着手电筒无法回答，所以他只能努力让他们尽快把剩下的路走完。他调整了一下夹在另一只胳膊下的风琴包，然后便推开了大门。一个人影站在门外，男子见此情景立刻倒吸了一口凉气，瑟缩着紧靠向Steve。

“喔，别紧张，伙计，”Clint说着打开手电好让对方看清他的脸。“你看起来…呃…像是受伤了。没说你，队长，我是说你，这位我不认识的仁兄。不如我带你到车上去，给你找几件衣服，再找点儿止疼药吧。成吗？”

男人低下头去，身子在冬夜的冷风中不停地颤抖。“如–如您所愿，先生。”他用极小的声音答道。

“好~呗，”Clint说着越过男子对Steve挑了挑眉梢。Steve则耸了耸肩权当是回答了。

“我得去把门锁上。让我的同事来帮你好吗？他跟你身高差不多，有他扶着你走起来更方便。”Steve低声对男子说道。

男人点了点头。Steve于是对Clint抬了抬下巴，Clint点了下头，继而便伸手揽住了男子的肩头，男人顿时僵住了。“来吧，伙计，我帮你。”Clint说道，“不会有事的。”

Steve把风琴包夹在腿间，腾出手来飞快地将那个复杂的锁机重新锁好。“完事儿了。”他说道。

“好了，伙计们，赶紧撤回来，”Natasha在通信器中说道，“你们已经晚了。”

Steve于是打头阵，带领着其他两人绕过宅子的一侧，穿过外围迷宫般的带刺树篱来到宅院后方一条供园丁出入的隐蔽小道上。他们的箱式小货车熄了大灯正等在狭窄的路口上。Steve对着通讯器说出了口令，Natasha立刻打开了车门。Steve爬上了副驾驶座，看着Natasha飞快地敲击着键盘，恢复了大宅的监控探头。他仔细地收拾起全幅监控设备，Natasha则发动车子驶离了大宅。

待他终于得空回过身去时，Clint正忙着在急救箱里翻找着用品，而那名男子此时已穿上了一条肥大的旧帆布短裤和一件T恤，两手紧紧抓着披在他身上的那条厚厚的橙色太空保温毯。男子稍稍侧过头望向Steve，长发自他的颊边滑开了些许，Clint的手电光照亮了他的面容。

Steve突然感到呼吸一窒。

_“Bucky？”_他惊讶地说道。

男人颦起双眉，继而垂下眼去紧紧攥住了身上的毯子。“谁…特么…是Bucky？”

  
James在做梦。

这个梦很奇怪，而且比科尼岛上的过山车还要跌宕起伏，不过话说回来，随便什么梦似乎都要比James所处的现实更加美好，所以他决定把这个梦继续做下去。

这个梦开始于一个瘦小的男人闯进办公室里并开始在办公桌里四下翻找。James从他的笼子里窥视着他。而他那张棱角分明，但被手电照得明暗不清的脸，却在James心中激起了些许情绪，那其中夹杂着_信任_与_希望_，还有些更加遥不可及的感觉，比如_温暖、爱慕_与_欢乐_。James搞不清这些情感从何而来。它们是如此的陌生以至于他花了好久才想起该如何称呼它们。自从那次意外之后，他所熟知的情感只有_恐惧_、_痛楚_和_绝望_，偶尔还会有_令人头脑发麻的绝顶_，不过那是在他的主人们对他的乞求感到满意后才会格外开恩施舍给他的。James一开始还会为此感到羞耻，可渐渐的他开始寻求甚至渴望这种感觉，这是他作为九头蛇最下贱的娼妓所能获得的仅有的一点点慰藉了。

James觉得自己的生活并非一直如此，在那次意外之前，他有可能过着健康快乐的日子，有家人，有朋友，有着比在九头蛇更高的人生价值，然而无论他如何回忆，他却怎么也想不起任何以前的事了。他甚至不确定James是不是他的真名。当他在医院的病床上醒来时，不但左臂骨折、头部受到重创，而且几乎说不出话来。那些俄国人告诉他他是个美国人，名叫James，而且他答应了会以身体来偿还他欠九头蛇的债务。当时这一切似乎合情合理。他能听懂英语，但对俄语一窍不通，而且一开始的时候，他也算是颇有几分姿色的。另外，也从没有人来寻找过他，而他也不记得自己还有些什么别的一技之长。

那些俄国人说只需要他为他们服务五年的时间，然后就会放他自由，回去过他的小日子。而一开始他们对他也非常照顾，给他热乎的饭菜，让他洗热水澡，接受理疗复健和其他的治疗，甚至会给他拿些小说或者俄文书籍供他消遣。然而当他彻底恢复健康后，一切便戛然而止：他们加诸在他身上的“调教”令他很快便丧失了时间观念，他也不清楚自己在被转交给美国的九头蛇之前究竟是已经完成了那五年的服务期，还是要继续服役。

当James刚刚回到美国本土，开始要适应新状况的时候曾试着探问过。然而对方却半开玩笑的问他想不想泡个澡，他才答应就立刻后悔了：所谓的泡澡其实是一个经过改装的感官剥夺池，他们将他呈大字状捆绑起来，堵住了他的耳朵、嘴巴和肛门，然后将他放进了池子里，他在那里面躺了不知有多长时间。那之后，James就再也不开口提问了。

当那个瘦小男子转身准备离开时，James忍不住发出了一声失落的呻吟。他虽然只在那只笼子里呆了几个小时，可在一片黑暗当中，短短的几小时却变得仿佛没有尽头，他实在不想被独自一人丢在黑暗之中。他看着手电光照向了自己，一股羞愧之感却突然涌上心头，令他想要赶紧落荒而逃。他不想让那个男人看见自己这般模样：被蹂躏得残破不堪、孱弱无助。他的脑海里依稀记起那个男人曾对他露出温暖的微笑，也依稀记得他自己高大强壮、衣冠楚楚、眼含戏谑的模样。那个男人有着一头会在阳光下闪闪发亮的金发。这样一幅美丽的画面，让James忍不住想要沉溺其中。

挂锁吱吱作响的声音将他一下拉回到现实中，听见脚步声和低语声逐渐靠近，James忍不住发出一声呜咽。有人打开了笼门，James下意识地瑟缩起来，试图缩到那个狭小囚笼的角落里去。囚笼外从没有什么好事等着他：只有更多的痛苦、更多的惩罚，还有他不懂该如何应对的所谓游戏。对方解开了他的绑绳，取下了塞口球，James立刻开口求死，心中渴望随之而来的最终平静。也许这回他们终于能怜悯他一次吧。

然而却并没有如此。他听到对方命令他出来，虽然他的本能在尖叫着要他抗命，可他还是乖乖爬了出去。他依照往日调教的样子翘起了屁股等待着对方接下来的指令，泪水悄然涌出眼眶，渗进了地毯里。

那只伸过来触碰他的手纤瘦而温暖。_那是一双艺术家的手，无时不刻地握着铅笔_。他不知道自己的脑中为何会涌现出这样的情景，更不知为何这双手令他倍感安全。

“…站起来吗？”

见鬼。见鬼。那是个问题吗？对方是在问他问题吗？他根本没有时间仔细思考。他点了点头，因为同意比不同意所带来的痛楚要少很多。他一定是做对了，因为没有人打他。但那些话–那些命令。要他站起来。要他走出去。

James搞不明白。

这一定又是一种惩罚的手段。又或者是一次测试。也许两者兼有。他的九头蛇主子们今晚狠狠的惩罚了他一番后才将他关进笼子里。确切的说，是他们将他带到那间陈设华贵的门厅里，让他四仰八叉的趴在地毯上，又将他的手脚捆在椅子腿上，然后便用藤鞭狠狠抽打他的脊背和屁股，更可怕的是，他们还几乎抽烂了他的脚底板。这之后他们便轮流上去操弄他，边抽着雪茄喝着苏格兰威士忌，边将他像个聚会上的玩具般传来传去，一边干他还一边为彼此喝彩助威。一切都只因在前往他们那个玩性虐游戏的地牢时，他胆敢站起身走下楼梯，而不是像个动物一样爬着下去。而他还没走几步，他们就将James从楼梯上踹了下去。

他每走一步都仿佛踩在刀尖上一般，可那只环在他腰际的手却令他的身体放松了下来，他的身体仿佛知道自己可以信赖那个扶持着他的人。James忍不住垂下眼去想要看清对方的模样，可惜周围太黑未能如愿。两人慢慢穿过走廊，突然间便再度来到了门厅里。

不要。不要啊。不不不不。不要再来了。还来不及细想，乞求的话语便已自唇间吐出，然而却没人理会。突然间，他们便出了大门，外面冷得要命，而门口站着的那个魁梧男人则将James带离了–_St_–那个瘦小男子的身边。他虽极不情愿，但如果他胆敢出声抱怨就会受到惩罚，于是他只能先想办法让自己别被冻坏。他才得空看了一眼周围树木和绿植，接着便被推到了一辆小货车的后座上。那里空间狭小，没地方让他跪趴，所以他只能提心吊胆的坐下，本能地接过对方塞给他的衣服。

等等，衣服？这一定是在做梦。他已经有很多年没穿过衣服了，如果捆绑play的绳索和下流的内衣也算衣服的话。

他把衣服都穿在了身上，因为他现在明白这是一场梦–_他的_梦–而他只想好好穿一次衣服。然后他发现手里多了件皱巴巴的橙黄色物品–是条太空保温毯，他认得这个东西，但却不清楚自己是怎么知道这些的。他才将毯子打开披在身上–不管这是不是梦，他都冷得要死–那个瘦小男子便在此时转过身来，James于是趁对方未被夜色掩去之前，抬头仔细端详对方的样貌。

瘦削的男子目瞪口呆的望着他，继而吐出了一个名字。

_“Bucky？”_

James反问：“谁特么是Bucky？”

然而他这句话说得不仅迟缓结巴，而且感觉也非常不对劲，因为这个名字仿佛在他脑中引燃了一记炸雷，无数的影像、声音和_感觉_也随之如排山倒海般汹涌袭来。他颤抖着双手拉起太空毯蒙住脑袋，试图将这一切都隔绝开去，可这么做却又令他觉得一阵窒息，也让他不自觉地想起了那个感官剥夺池，于是乎，他变得更加惊恐。他一把扯掉了身上的毯子，急切地呼吸着车内浑浊的空气。

那个瘦削的男人立刻来到了他身侧。他伸出一只手，但又停在了半空，仿佛他急切的想要触摸James，却又不知对方允不允许他这么做。_艺术家的手_。James平素不喜欢被他人碰触，可这个瘦小的男子到目前为止还没有伤害过他，再说，这是他自己的梦，不是吗？他于是一把抓住了瘦小男子的手–那只手已除去了手套，而且异常的_温暖_–将之按在自己的胸口，紧贴着心脏的地方。

“Bucky，”男人开口道，“你还记得我吗？”说着他抬手摘掉了滑雪帽，露出了一头浅色的发丝，James突然之间知道那发丝在阳光下会幻化出何种色彩了。是金色，一如他之前想象到的那样。男人继续说道：“是我啊。我是Steve啊。”

“Steve，”James尝试着叨念这个名字。是的，这个名字和这男人很相配，听上去是那么_恰如其分_。“Steve。”

“是我，”Steve说道。即便周围光线昏暗，可他的眼睛却依旧流光闪烁，声音也在发颤，一副马上就要失声痛哭的模样。James不禁颦起眉头。这样就不对了。他不想在自己的梦里看到Steve伤心难过。他想要看到他微笑的样子，就像他躺在笼子里看到Steve时，脑海里浮现的那个模样。

“别哭，Steve，”James说道。他抬起手轻柔地为Steve拭去他夺眶而出的泪水。Steve不由得哽咽一声，继而抬起另一只手抚上James的肩头，似是要将他揽过去拥进怀里。James喜欢这个想法–他已很久没有感受过温柔的触碰了，对此的渴求已到了无以复加的地步–他于是将Steve拉了过去，让他靠在自己肩头，而后抬起双臂环抱住了Steve的肩背，仔细体味Steve的身躯与自己熨帖的触感。Steve哽咽着用力地抱紧了James，仿佛害怕自己一放松对方就会消失一般。

“Buck–”

James摇了摇头，“我的名字叫James。我觉得是。”

“对，那确实是你的名字，”Steve答道，James听了不禁露出了一抹微笑。“但我以前都是叫你Bucky的，因为咱们住的那一带有好多人都叫James。这是–这是你中间名的简称。Buchanan。James Buchanan Barnes。”

这三个词深深地烙印在James的意识之中。感觉是那么的恰如其分，那么的符合他梦境的逻辑。于是James顺理成章地接受了。“好，你可以叫我Bucky。”

Steve伏在James的肩头笑着叹了口气。“好，Buck。我–我–”他说着直起身子，James有些不情愿地皱起眉头，虽然不舍得就此放开对方，但他倒可以趁机仔细端详Steve的样貌。“Buck，你到底怎么了？你怎么…你怎么会在那种地方啊？你这段时间到底去哪儿了呀？”

James不喜欢这些问题。这些问题不但令他头疼欲裂，也会促使他从这场美梦中醒来。他于是对Steve摇了摇头，对方立刻露出了后悔的神色。

“对不起，”Steve说道，“咱们还是先不提这些了。”他犹疑地拉住James的手捏了捏，“我很高兴你回来了，Buck。我真的很想你。”

“我也很想你，”James说道。“来。”抬起那条受过伤的胳膊虽然令他的肩膀疼痛不已，可他却一点也不在乎。Steve靠过去依偎在James的胸前，这种感觉真的是无与伦比。

  
这真的是一场美梦。James只愿自己永远都不要醒来。


End file.
